It's Too Late
by Yayooo Mocca Lavenda
Summary: Pertengkaran bukan hal yang aneh bukan dalam sebuah hubungan? Termasuk pasangan ini. Author tak pandai membuat Summary, RnR Warning Inside


**It's Too Late…**

Disclaimer:

Character by Mashashi Kishimoto

Mad song by Ne-Yo

Story by Mad's song

Type by Yayoo

Warning: Out Of Character, Alternative Universal, Miss Typo(s), alur kecepetan, geje.

A/N: Ini fic pertama Yayoo, salam kenal ya semuanya, mohon bantuannya ^-^

Diizinkan Flame yang membangun, diminta saran-kritik kalau ada, di mohon review.

R&R yooo

Aku melemah terdiam di sudut ruangan yanga cukup luas itu, ruangan itu… penuh dengan kenangan, dan aku menatap sosoknya, terdiam menidurkan diri di sofa kesayangannya, membiarkan air matanya terjatuh membasahi pipi lembutnya, aku hanya dapat terdiam melihatnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

Ingin rasanya aku menyentuh pipi lembutnya, menghapus air matanya dan memeluknya, membuatnya lebih baik, dan meminta maaf padanya. Namun, aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku tak bisa, aku tak kuasa melakukkannya.

Aku mengingat ketika kau tertidur di pundakku ketika kita menonton video bersama di sofa itu, sofa yang kini kau gunakan untuk menumpahkan semua air mata jernihmu, dahulu kau tertidur dengan senyuman di mulut manismu, aku membelai rambut halus mu dan mengangkatmu ke kamar kesayanganmu, dan aku pun segera pulang. Aku mengingat itu, kenangan itu terlalu sakit untuk dikenang.

Air mataku pun terjatuh, tak salah bukan jika lelaki seperti ku menangis? Aku menyesal, sungguh menyesal.

_She's starin' at me  
>I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin'<br>Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'  
>And now It's I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me<br>All that that means is neither of us is listening_

__And what's even worse, t_hat we don't even remember why we're fighting___

Aku sangat bodoh, aku tak punya otak, aku hanya lelaki tak berguna! Begitu aku mencaci-maki diriku sendiri walaupun aku tahu itu tak berguna. Aku tak kuasa melihatmu sedih, menangis seperti tak ada harapan lagi untukmu. Sungguh! Aku sangat tak berguna.

Aku pernah berjanji padamu, untuk… menjagamu selalu, untuk menghapus air matamu ketika sedih, untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum.

Dan mungkin itu semua menjadi _bullshit_ semata, aku yang pengecut ini sekarang hanya dapat terdiam melihatmu menangis, hanya terdiam melihatmu mengilangkan senyum manismu, dan hanya terdiam tanpa menjagamu…

Kini kita terpaku, terdiam, dan hening.

#Flashback#

_So both of us are mad for nothing_

_Nothing, fighting for_

_Nothing, crying for_

"Siapa gadis dalam foto ini, siapa? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya! Siapa!" Teriak gadis berambut indigo yang mungkin kelewat tak pernah melakukan ini, gadis bersuara lembut ini berdiri berteriak menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Siapa? Mengapa kau diam, Naruto-kun? Mana janjimu?" Dan kini, ia menangis, cairan bening dari mata _lavender_nya pun jatuh.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya, Hinata!"

"Siapa?"

"Itu… gadis itu…"

"Siapa?" lanjut Hinata,"Kau berjanji untuk menjagaku…"

"Hinata! Dengarkan penjelasan…"

"Kau berjanji untuk menghapus air mataku…"

"Tolonglah, dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Dan kau berjanji untuk membuatku tersenyum… Itu semua _bullshit!_"

"Hinata! Cukup! Biarkan aku menjelaskannya!"

"Kau berbohong, Naruto. Kau Berbohong! Dan kau malah berselingkuh dengan gadis itu! Apalagi yang butuh kau jelaskan, Naruto! Apa? Apa penjelasanmu? Apa yang butuh kau jelaskan? Ini semua sudah jelas! Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!"

"Itu memang aku, Hinata! Kau puas! Puas hah?"

"Naruto!"

"APAA? Kau mau menyalahkanku lagi? Kau mau memojokkanku lagi? Itu memang aku di foto itu! Cukup penjelasanku! Mau apa sekarang kau, Hinata? Kau mau mencaci aku?"

"Ka-kau, Naruto! Kau tega! Kau melewatkan janjimu! Kau-kau…"

"Cukup! Aku capek terus seperti ini! Panas! Kau tak butuh lagi penjelasanku, bukan? Itu penjelasanku! Itu aku! CUKUP! Kau puas, Hinata? Kau puas memojokkanku begitu!"

"Naruto…"

Lelaki separuh umur itu pun pergi, membuka ambang pintu lebar-lebar, dan segera menutupnya dengan kasar dan keras.

Lelaki itu berjalan merunduk dan saat ia membuka matanya…

"Awaaaas!" Dilihatnya lelaki mungil dengan beberapa teman-temannya di belakang yang berlari mengejar layangan, lelaki itu pun menyeberang jalan seolah-olah ia yakin tak ada yang melintas di jalan tersebut, dan sebuah truk yang melaju cepat pun membuat keadaan berbeda sejenak.

Lelaki yang baru-saja keluar dari rumahnya segera berlari mengejar anak kecil itu…

Dan…

Semua…

Gelap…

#Flashback:off#

Dan sekarang, disinalah aku, berdiri dalam kerumunan orang dan gagal, aku hanya terdiam, melihat orang di sekelilingku menangis, aku hanya dapat terdiam merundukan kepalaku, dan aku pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Aku sudah tercatat gagal…

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, dan sekarang, aku melihatmu terdiam di taman itu, taman yang merupakan tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, taman tempatku _menembaknya_, taman… yang penuh dengan kenangan yang sangat sakit untuk diingat.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Bisikku dari jauh sini, melihatmu terdiam duduk di kursi _kesayangan_ kita, matamu terlihat sendu, beberapa kali kau menarik nafasmu, dan membuangnya dengan perlahan, mencoba tegar, walau kau tak kuasa.

Kau merundukan kepalamu, jemari mu yang lentik mengibaskan rambut _indigo_mu yang indah, membiarkan poni-poni rambutmu terjatuh di pekarangan dahimu, dan menutupi matamu yang berwarna semu _lavender_.

Ia kembali menangis, aku tahu kau merendam tangisanmu, menangislah Hinata… menangislah jika menurutmu itu baik… jika menurutmu itu dapat membuatmu lebih lega…

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
>But baby, can we make up now<br>'cause I can't sleep through the pain_

Aku ingin menyapamu, Hinata…

Aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu, mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu…

Tak ingin…

Maafkan diriku yang dusta ini Hinata, maafkanku…

Aku tak ingin mati tanpa dirimu…

Dunia ini terasa hampa tanpamu…

Dan kini, kau beranjak berdiri, berjalan melewatiku begitu saja, berjalan dengan dinginnya untuk kembali di mana kau tinggal.

Dengan langkah kecilku, aku pun mengikuti langkahmu, Hinata. Karena langkahmu juga langkahku…

Aku… aku sangat merinduhkan ebel-ebel kun mu kepadaku… dan aku sangat merindukan ebel-ebel hime milikmu…

Hidup memang tak pernah berjalan lurus…

Inginnya kembali ke masa lalu namun aku tahu itu tak bisa…

Inginnya aku kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubahnya…

Namun aku tak kuasa…

Dan aku mengingat… "Lupakanlah masa lalu, pikirkan masa depan." Aku tahu itu adalah pepatah yang sangat _great_, namun apakah semudah itu melakukkannya? Berkata terkadang lebih mudah daripada melakukkan, bukan? Hinata-chan? Benar, kan, Hinata-Hime? Ha ha ha, sekarang aku mulai gila berbicara sendiri…

Aku hanya dapat menahan nafas sedalam-dalamnya, memejamkan mataku dan merundukan kepalaku…

Melihatmu keluar dari kediaman kesayanganmu menggunakan baju berwarna hitam-hitam, warna kegelapan –symbol kematian…

Kini kau menangis, di hadapan batu nisan…

Membawa serangkaian karangan bunga...

Kau meletekan serangkaian karangan bunga itu di hadapan batu nisan yang kaku dan dingin…

Kau memeluk batu nisan itu seakan-akan kau tak ingin melepaskannya…

Dan kau menangis Hinata…

Menangis…

Menangis di hadapan batu nisan bertuliskan…

Namaku…

-TAMAT-

Haha! Yepp! Akhirnya selesai juga… ^-^ pasti banyak deh kesalahannya, pasti jelek, ya kan? ,-_-,

Aduh Yayoo sedih nih ga bisa membanggakan para reader yang udah cape-cape baca fic geje milik Yayoo, maafkan Yayoo *sujud-sujud didepan reader yang baik hati*. Fic ini Yayoo dapet ide dari lagu penyanyi favorite yayoo, ya! Ne-Yo! =)

Yayoo minta Review, ya. Saran&Kritik kalau ada juga boleh… kalau bisa jangan flame, ya. Boleh flame yang membangun… ^-^


End file.
